User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Help! Ok for 4 days street racer213 has been helping me then suddenly he wipes out a bunch of stuff and i trade with him he promises to give me 50 clicks worth of stuff 20 of those i dont need anymore but still paid for and the rest i need here is what he owes 20 clicks on 1 random module 15 clicks worth of random rank 6-10 items a t square 400 thornax 2 iconoxs favor ok ? so i go to an admin he tells me streetracer213 was banned and cant force him to give me items so i should go to you what should i do/ :I'm sorry, all that I can do is tell you to not order from him again. Ajraddatz Talk 02:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Should he be removed from the staff of the official store? 02:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't even notice that. Yes, that is done. Also, the chance of his store getting approved just went from possible to no way. Ajraddatz Talk 02:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not sure where you removed him from but he is still listed on My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Official_Store/Staff. 16:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) he is off it now Cool. He's finally showing his true colors. Personally, I think he should get a permanent block for there reasons: # He tried to steal my account multiple times, on the IRC and through email chat # He tried to get me to send him LEGO sets in return for sets which he both didn't have and wouldn't send me anyways # He has been rude # He made excuses for trying to steal from me # He steals MLN items too 20:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Should the Official Store Cover Streetracer213's trades? I don't know where Pikachumatthew setup the trades with Streetracer213 but if any of them were through the official store it would seem the right thing for the other official store staff members to honor those trades. 22:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, feel free to put up a notice about that on the store's talk page. If not, then I guess I could... I'm pretty busy though. Ajraddatz Talk 22:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Hey, Ajz, can you please put me on your symbiosis module? I'm trying to earn grey bricks for rank 8. :Sure. I'm actually on vacation right now, and don't have access to MLN. When I get back to Calgary in a few days I will be glad to. Ajraddatz Talk 01:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) offense i have just been witness to some serious profanity issue coming from mln vs clubpages. go check the history of User talk:Charlielegoguy to see his edit before mine. he used the 3-lettered F-word. :That wasn't him, but an IP vandal. Please use an articles history and check before blaming a user. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 17:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) a ip did that? i thought i was going to get blocked.i do get worried a lot as i have a pesonal problem which manly makes me worred all the time. that ip tryed to frame me! oh, sorry, mln vs clubpages!! Ajr, just so you know, on the computer im using right now, the history button isnt visible. i wanted to check, but i couldnt find the button. so yeah, sorry about that, both of you. its ok but you really did worry me there and i didn't know intill then :No harm done, just be aware of it next time. Ajraddatz Talk 01:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar ∆ see my store 12:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry he doesn't do barnstars 11:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can u put me in your symbiosis module? verrell123Talk 01:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Your bot Can your bot replace Template:Fairuse with Template:C-LEGO on all but File:Musket.jpg and File:Nitecrew_Self_Portrait.png. 23:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. I would have asked on your bots talk page but it is protected. :K, I'll do that (eventually :P) Ajraddatz Talk 23:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool. 00:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MLNO Merger I think MLNO will probably be merge. I don't why I'm saying this because it is almost 9 o'clock pm on my time zone. But, I'm completely fine with the MLNO Merger. Magazine166 (talk) 00:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the support :). Just so you know, it looks like we will actually be going over there now :P Ajraddatz Talk 00:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Why is that? Magazine166 (talk) 00:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :It is too much work for them to move over here; but it is extremely easy for us to move over there. Don't worry, literally the only think that will change is the domain name. You will still have the same editcount, same skin and we will still be hosted by Wikia :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So, it's gonna be the same, right? Magazine166 (talk) 00:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, the only thing changing will be the domain name (from mylegonetwork.wikia.com to mlno.org/wiki) Ajraddatz Talk 00:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :;Oh, also see My Lego Network Wiki:A letter to MLNO‎‎ please :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC)